Aisha
Appearance Aisha's most striking appearance features are her pale white skin and deep blue eyes. Her eyelashes and hair are also a darker, drty shade of white. She bears the symbol of heresy branded upon her forehead, and seven blue triangles are tattooed underneath and above her left eye, one for each eternity that she is to walk to world in exile for. She wears large black hoop ear rings in both of her earlobes. She wears a long, brown cloak with a hood covering over her head. Underneath this cloak, she wears a set of silver and black traveler's clothes. Her feet are wrapped in dyed leather bindings, and she does not wear shoes. Personality As a child, Aisha was a charming and bright personality. She was very talkative, and loved to question about everything she saw or heard. She resonated well with most, and enjoyed meeting new people. As perfect as a child as she seemed, she often caused trouble around the castle with her antics, playing pranks and spreading false rumors around the castle to amuse herself when her mother was unavailable, something she endured many scoldings from the many maids aand caretakers for. She ate like an uncultured peasant, and never grew accustomed to the pleasantries of high nobility social settings, preffering to be loud and open with those she spoke with. This quality followed her into her adolescene, where she developed a deeper love for literature and theatrical art. Though she still enjoyed causion trouble on ocassion, she matured much more with age, preferring to keep to herself, spending a great deal of her free time pouring through the pages of magical tomes and literary works of the past. After her banishment, she became a much colder, distant being. She preferres not to show much outward expression, and continues to keep to herself when not called upon. She spends her free time whispering telepathically to her familiar, and by extension, her patron. Aisha is hopelessly akward in social situations. She never sees others as beneath her, despite being a royal, and she sees others for who they are, and more importantly, what they do. Background Aisha is the second, and youngest child of King Eldarin and Queen Freilla. She is the sister if Ceres, the current king of Vizzindria. She lived sheltered in the walls of her family's towering castle and enjoyed a life of luxury and opulence. During her childhood, she enjoyed exploring the realms of literature and theater; an interest she shared with her mother. Many questioned Aisha's being, seeing as she did not resemble her mother, father or brother by any significant margin. Despite this, she and her mother shared a loving bond that grew strong over the course of Aisha's early years. She and her father were on good terms, but very rarely talked in person, and normally communicated via a mediator on his behalf. Ceres and Aisha spoke with each other, she loved her brother dearly, not knowing that he secretly held deep hatred and jealousy in his heart against her because of her relationship with her mother, something he never had the opportunity to foster with his father. She is eventually banished from her home on the day of Ceres' coronation as king, after he and the Clergy of Pelor plot to frame Aisha as a wielder of dark magic planning to assassinate Ceres to gain access to the throne. Innocent, but unable to prove so, Ceres ordered that her wings would be painfully stripped from her back, and she was exiled from Vizzindria forever. She traveled the world, hoping that one day, she'd be able to return to her homeland and reunite with her mother. This aching emptiness she felt inside as she journeyed from country to country in the absence of her mother was what finally lead to her revelation. As she walked the world, a subtle, but ever present power called upon her, telling her to draw near if she wished to see her mind's desires in reality. She could feel the chill of darkness shrouded around the entity that beckoned her, but reflecting on how much she had already lost; Her talents, her family, and her life, she was desperate. Nothing could cause her more pain than she had already endured thus far, and she answered the call. She forged a pact with Cyäegha, the Great Old One , an outlandish power from the Far Realms attracted to her sorrowful heart. It planned on using her soul to free itself from "The Black Light" , a demonic spirit guardian that served to keep it's power in check. The spirit guardian was almighty, and nearly invincible, only submitting to one who carried sorrows darker than itself. In exchange for offering Aisha power, Cyaegha placed a curse on Aisha, taking away the last of that which she valued in her life, something Ceres could not strip her of. She had lost her wings upon which she soared high above, she had lost the love of her mother, and now, after her pact had been finalized, she lost her melodious voice, cursed to never again utter another word of poetry, or sing another tune. She could only bear utterances of words laced with magical power, and even then, only sparingly. Darkness touched her heart, and she was reborn. Endowed with the powers bestowed upon her by her patron, she no longer seeks redemption, but rather revenge. The sacrifices that she has made up until now will all come to be worth the prize of Ceres' retribution. Abilities Celestial Heritage Traits Due to her celestial blood, Aisha was born with qualities and abilities that set her apart from normal children. During her early years of life, she was shown to have a natural affinity for magic. Despite neither her mother nor her father showing any talent for the magical arts, she was able to conjure motes of magical lights and even heal the minor wounds of others with just a touch, all before even receiving a single session of instruction on magic or its complications. In addition to this, at age fifteen, she gained the ability to sprout a pair of ghost-like, feathered wings with which she was able to fly in the air, though she was only able to manifest these wings for under a minute before collapsing from exhaustion. She later loses this ability to fly, and instead gains the ability to sprout flightless manifestations of her previous wings and to create an aura of fear that chills creatures standing within close proximity of her. Magical Prowess After forming a pact with her patron, Aisha gained access to a wealth of magical spells and abilities. She is able to telepathically communicate with creatures within her vicinity, create illusions to beguile her foes, and even teleport between spaces, among other abilities. She has also contracted the help of a spirit in service to Cyaegha which takes the form of a small wide-eyed and scaleless dragon who's tail ends in a poison tipped stinger. She has the ability to telepathically speak with her familiar over extremely long distances, and she can even percieve the world through her familiar's senses, allowing her to utilize it's superior senses of sight, smell and hearing and even it's ability to sense the presence of nearby creatures without seeing or hearing them (Blindsense). Her familiar may also deliver the magical effects of spells she casts that require contact with the target. If her familiar is ever killed, she has the ability to call it into existence once more, and should she ever decide to do so, she can hide her familiar away temporarily in a private demiplane until it is needed again. = Category:Background